lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Dick Dynamo
| image_width = 280px | height = 5 ft. 11 in. | weight = 198 lb. | born = | hometown = San Diego, California | music = "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi | affiliation = Revelations | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = | previous_efeds = | typen=2 | type1=Fire | type2=Steel | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Lucha inspired hardcore High-Flyer with submission tendencies | finisher = Dragon Trap (modified Gogoplata submission hold) | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = Insane Asylum | record = 1-1 | winpct=50 | wins=1 | losses=1 | championships = Currently none | retired = }} Richard Dynamo, Jr., best known by his ring name, Dick Dynamo, is an American professional e-wrestler that is performing for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Pyromania brand. Early life Dick Dynamo is the youngest of three athletic siblings; his older brother a professional Mixed Martial Arts fighter, and his sister an Archery coach to Olympic hopefuls. Following in his siblings' footsteps, he was in sports throughout his schooling. Most notably when Dynamo seemingly found his niche in amateur wrestling, competing for his high school for all four years in his weight class. He had helped his school win State his sophomore and junior years. His talent for amateur wrestling did not get unnoticed, as most universities in California were offering scholarships for Dynamo to wrestle on their teams, as well as being told that he would have a talent for professional wrestling. After some crucial thinking, Dynamo concluded not to go to college in order to pursue the world of professional wrestling. This started a rift between him and his older brother, causing the sibling to resent Dynamo as such. After training to use his height and stature to his advantage under a luchador, Dynamo has made appearances for international promotions in Japan and Mexico under the gimmick of the Dynamic Dragon, wearing mostly dragon-themed attire as he seen some moderate success in independent circuit. Though seen as a potential asset for multiple promotions, Dynamo signed a contract with Pro Wrestling ELITE, despite the objection of his family, causing him to be disowned. While in PWE, he competed in his Dynamic Dragon gimmick, and had become a two-time PWE Television Champion, and has proved to be a rising star within the roster. In his first reign as Television Champion, it was revealed (in a very tasteless way) that Dynamo is a homosexual, putting his career at risk. However, after the scandal was revealed, Dick redeemed himself by making jokes at the expense of his rivals, and eventually fighting with a broken nose - wearing a protective face mask while in competition until it healed. He established himself as the first gay champion within the ranks of Pro Wrestling ELITE. Career Dynamo made his LPW debut on the Insane Asylum telecast under the heroic 'Black and Blue Blur' gimmick, defeating Dante Odiah and Sam Carter in a Dark Match. Later that night, he was revealed as the newest member of Revelations by member Joe Michaels. At Altered Reality V, Dynamo helped to represent Insanity against Team Pyromania in the lower card Elimination tag team match in a losing effort, being eliminated by Ian Oberon. Dynamo was drafted to Pyromania as part of the LPW Draft at Homecoming, being the 33rd Draft pick. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Dragon Trap'' (Modified Gogoplata submission hold) **''Dragon Meteor Press'' (Shooting Star Press from an elevated postion, be it top rope, top of the cage, or ladder; can be used in its corkscrew variation) **''Dragon Twister'' (Split-legged corkscrew moonsault to a fallen opponent in the corner) *'Favorite moves' **619 (Tiger Feint Kick) **Backflip Inverted DDT **Aero-Dynamics (Turnbuckle climb into a rebound corkscrew senton) **Aurora Draconis (Northern Lights Suplex transitioned into a Bridging Dragon Suplex) – innovated **Dragon's Backlash (top rope springboard roundhouse kick) **Tornado DDT **Dragon Screw Legwhip **Around-the-World Headscissors Takedown **Dragonrana **Facebreaker knee smash **Bite of the Dragon **Dragon Flip (Sunset Flip pin) **Blur-icanrana (Springboard hurricanrana pin) **Springboard Crossbody **Dragon Suplex **Sharpshooter (Edgecator variation) *'Nickname' **'Black and Blue Blur' **Double D *'Theme Music' **''"It's My Life"'' by Bon Jovi *'Entrance information' **Coming out to "It's My Life," Dynamo jumps out from under the entrance stage, and walks to the bottom of the ramp. He raises both his hands in the air, executing a crotch chop, then raises his hands in a heroic pose, as black and blue pyros go off. Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling ELITE' **PWE Television Championship (2 times) Match history External links Category:Wrestlers